Harry Potter and the Amulet's of Dark and Light
by Never trust again
Summary: He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's followers have world widely spread, and everyone feels at threat.The doors at Hogwarts have opened to these students as well as two other schools. What is in store for the sixth years?
1. Chapter 1

Harry awoke silently from where he had been sprawled out on the train compartments seat, his head pulled away from the cold glass on the window before he looked over at his two friends who seemed to be in a heated argument over the newspaper.

He turned his head and looked down to read a headline from the Daily Prophet, a moving picture showed Professor Dumbledore waving slightly before nodding towards him, he carefully picked up the paper to read the headline and the article under it.

**HOGWARTS TO TAKE IN HUNDREDS OF NEW STUDENTS.**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has taken in hundreds of new students this year from different countries, including; Japan, North America, Canada, small area's of India and China. **

**One of the largest school's known, North America's own House of Magic's Headmaster Gloria Jane Hart has spoke out to say that they feel it is not safe to run their own school, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name's followers have world widely spread, and everyone feels at threat. She has gladly let us know that she will not open the doors of House of Magic this year, nor will many other schools around the world. **

**Some Parents feel that it is safest for their children at these schools and would rather send their children back, or have children who refuse to stay home without attending another year with their classmates this year. **

**The doors at Hogwarts have opened to these students as well as two other schools. **

**Professor Albus Dumbledore has shared his own words on this, "It is to there best nature to be kept in safety's hands in these dark time's, and that is where we will keep them." **

**Several questions are to be asked about this, Will they be safe in Hogwarts with Harry Potter, Will they be able to fit in, Will this year go smoothly or down the drain?**

**Will **-

Harry threw the paper down before looking to Hermione and Ron listening to their conversation go on.

"Ronald, are girls all you worry about?" she asked bitterly

"Well what, if we're getting new students and there is girls," He gulped for a moment "I'd like to be able to actually speak to them, wouldn't you Harry?"

Harry looked over at Ron "Oh yeah, sure." He replied

"Harry doesn't even care, honestly Ronald." Hermione huffed "So Harry, you read the article?" she asked grimly

"Part of it, so we're getting new students?" He asked

"Yes, well, I mean we can meet some already, the Americans had to be picked up by this Train it's how they always got to school." She took a breath then looked at Harry

"There's maybe fifty of them at the most." she added

"Dad said Hogwarts is going to have to fit in a lot of the different schools tradition's when they can, it's going to be a weird year." Ron said twisting his mouth in a bit of a stressed frown

Harry nodded as he took it in before the compartments door opened and a girl stood there, her hair was a disheveled mess of straight brown strands and her grey eyes spotted the seat she was dressed in a pair of tight blue jeans with black boots going up half of her calf, her shirt was black with splatters of different colors entrancing through them, and around her neck was a small thin blue and black scarf.

"Oh, I'm sorry for bothering you guys, but everywhere else is full may I?" She asked in a uneven breath as if she were running before a girl with identical looks ran up behind her

"Um, yeah sure." Harry said

She smiled happily before walking in and putting a bag up on the railing above them "Thank you," she said to all of them before turning to the other girl "Sorry sis." She spoke before sitting down

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure Eric found somewhere up here, see you when we get there." She said before shutting the door and running off.

"T-Twins, Identical Twins." Ron muttered to himself catching the girls attention

"Oh, yeah sorry we've been looking around since we got picked up." she said, she was clearly American, her accent different than all of theirs.

"Ignore him, I'm Hermione Granger, that's Harry Potter, and he's Ronald Weasly." Hermione said smiling warmly

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Claire, Claire Ross, my sisters Jennifer." She said smiling back before looking next to her at Harry "So you're The-Boy-Who-Lived, I'm sorry for asking like that, just never thought I'd meet you or anything." she said laughing a bit nervously

"Yeah, don't worry about it, I get asked all the time anymore." He said

"So, Claire, you're from the North American school?" Hermione asked ignoring Ron who was babbling on about the new girl and twins

"Yeah, House of Magic, kinda lame name compared to Hogwarts." She said

Hermione laughed a little before proceeding on with questions "What's it like, are there houses? Quidditch?"

"Yes and Yes, though from what I heard our houses are far different, we have ten houses compared to your four." She said then continued "There strangely enough named after Greek Goddesses' and Gods, Aphrodite, Artemis, Nyx, Hara, and Athena those were the girls, then the boys were Zeus, Apollo, Hades, Ares, and Poseidon, as for Quidditch, I was a Beater." she smiled slightly as she spoke

"Oh wow.." Hermione said

"What house were you in?" Harry asked

"Athena." She said frowning slightly "My sister was in Nyx, I didn't fit in with Athena's they had a hard time placing me, it was between Artemis, Athena and Nyx.. My headmistress thought I fit Athena and placed me instead of the Phoenix they had."

"A Phoenix places you?" Ron yelped "That's worse than our Sorting Hat."

Claire laughed "The Phoenix is actually one of the protectors of our school, she's quiet sweet, not really scary innless you fear a Phoenix it's self."

"Well if you get in Gryffindor maybe you could try out for the Beater position, I know Harry is having tryouts, and Ron is going to try for Keeper." Hermione said

"Oh really?" Claire asked "Sounds fun, I hope I get in Gryffindor, I could actually know some people already."

"Yeah." Ron said stuttering on some words still when he tried to speak

"Are you alright?" Claire asked him finally

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He said turning a shade of crimson to match his own hair

A laugh erupted from Claire quietly before Hermione spoke "He gets nervous near pretty girls." She said simply

"Oh, well I guess I should take it as a compliment then." Claire said smiling softly before a thump hit the door "Oh, I forgot Sapphire." She muttered opening the door as a small dog walked in slowly, a puppy was what it seemed

"A dog?" Hermione asked

"Oh, in America, our animals for postal services to say, are Dogs, Owls and Cats." She said smiling faintly "My sister got a owl, all black one, and I got a puppy, my last dog lived her last year, she was sixteen, our brother, Eric he's in his eight year now, in our states you school until 18 years of age, but everything else is the same as here." She added picking the dog up

"What kind of dog is she, and I'm so sorry about your other one." Hermione said Harry looking as if he was about to speak

"Was going to ask the same thing." He said

"She's a Siberian Husky." Claire said happily answering

"Well lets hope she doesn't like to chase cats, Hermione will blame you if the dreadful thing goes missing." Ron said "But then again the cat may kill her first." He said frowning

Hermione huffed before crossing her arms ignoring him before Claire began talking to Harry and Ron, conversation spilled between all four for the rest of the time talking about the school, new students different areas that were attending Hogwarts.

Jennifer paced through the train glimpsing in every compartment looking for her older brother Eric, soon she stumbled across a near barren compartment with the familiar dark haired boy sitting in it talking to a blonde haired boy in front of him, a small sigh parted from her lips as she opened the door walking in pulling off her red scarf and setting it on the seat next to her brother.

"Found me finally?" He asked her smiling slightly towards her as she sat down next to him

"Yes, took forever though." She mumbled pulling on the long shirt she wore making it straight as she crossed her legs, a pair of black skinny jeans clad her legs with silver heels matching her silver shirt.

"Where's Claire?" He asked

"She found a seat with these three kids, a girl and two boys one had the reddest hair I've ever seen the other b-"

"Black hair, glasses?" the boy in front of them spat "She's with that mud blood Granger, the two boys are probably that filthy Weasly boy and Harry Potter."

"Take it you don't like them?" Jennifer asked smiling weakly

"No, their pests, none of them belong in the wizarding world."

"So, uhm, who are you?" Jennifer asked changing the subject

"Draco Malfoy." He said looking her over "and you are?"

"Jennifer Ross." She said before turning herself and laying her legs across her brothers lap earning a irritated sigh from him

"Jenn, seriously?" He asked

"What you're not the one wearing heels now are you?"

"No," He said shoving her legs off him "But, I'm not your foot rest." He added

Jennifer grunted folding her arms across her chest, Draco watched the two smirking somewhat

"I'm going to go find Claire and see how she is." Eric said getting up and leaving

"Well, this will be a lovely year." Claire muttered in disgust

"If you get in Slytherin it will be." Draco smiled towards her "What year are you?"

"Sixth, you?" She asked

"Same," He paused looking at her "Did any of you play Quidditch where you were from?"

"We all did," She crossed her legs sitting up right "Claire was a beater on her team, and I was a beater on mine, Eric was a Keeper." She shrugged "When he didn't make Keeper he got Chaser."

"I see, well it just so happens I'm seeker and captain of Slytherin's Quidditch team, so maybe you can try out for us." He paused smirking "After all you seem like you'll make Slytherin."

Jennifer laughed softly before leaning forward "And tell me Mr. Malfoy, what makes you feel I'll make that house?"

"Easy, you make me think a lot of myself, I bet you don't like Mud bloods do you?" He asked

"No, nor do I like weak wizards Mr. Malfoy." She said simply before tilting her head a little still leaning forward "I don't like being any less than the leader, and I especially don't like men who can't keep up with me." a smile played across her lips at that before she leaned back against the seat

"Then me and you will be good friends." He said before two boys and a girl came by the girl looked towards Jennifer then Draco with a disgusted look and left

"Crab, Goyle this is Jennifer Ross, her brother's staying in here as well." He added looking to the two, they nodded and said their hello's to Jennifer before leaveing, Draco smiled a little as he continued talking to Jennifer shortly after Eric returned joining the conversation until the train pulled up at Hogwarts.

Claire managed to make her way off of the train accompanied by Hermione Ron and Harry, awaiting her siblings as Hermione began to tell her things about what goes on once we get inside, Harry and Ron nodded here and there and added their on inputs on some of it.

"So what do sixth years get when they go in?" Claire asked pausing "Ride wise." She added

"Honestly, i'm not even sure this year, we might get the carriages again." Hermione said Ron nodded

"Harry can see what pulls them though." Ron added

"Boo." A boy said picking Claire up

"Eric, put me down!" She yelled hitting his arms as he set her down "Hello again." he said to the three

They all said there hello's before Jennifer walked over with Draco, his face turning to disgust as he looked at the three, there returning glares and annoyed glances were enough to show they didn't want to be there either.

"So you're her sister, what are you doing with this bunch, don't tell me you like Mudbloods." He spat

"Excuse me?" Claire asked "Does it matter what kind of blood they have, what their parents were, any of that?" She asked shakeing her head "You meet the same bunch everywhere you go Jen."

"As do you Claire, come on then Eric, we should get going." Jennifer said walking off with Draco Eric sighed and hugged Claire whispering in her ear "Don't worry me and you will end up in the same house we can tear her apart in Qudditch like at home." He let her go smiling before running after the others

"Who is he?" Claire asked looking to the others falling in step with them as they began to walk towards the carriages

"Draco Malfoy." Ron muttered

Hermione looked away as she kept walking pretending to not hear her questions as she went on "He's a bit of a jerk isn't he?"

"Yes." Harry said

"I take it he's in the house that fits as the Darkest house."

"Yeah, he's in Slytherin, his father's an ex-death eater." Ron added

"Ex-Death Eater? No, his father seems to still follow him." Harry said

Claire nodded getting up into the carriage sitting next to Ron as Hermione and Harry sat in front of them next to each other "Don't listen to him or her." Claire said to Hermione "My sister and Draco, they wouldn't pick on you and call you a Mud blood if they weren't jealous, you'd have to be an amazing witch to earn such hate from them." she said smiling weakly earning a smile from Hermione that time

"She is, she's a brilliant witch." Harry said looking over at her

"Then there you go, that's why they do that." Claire said "I've had to live with what seems like the female version of that Draco, and she's my own identical twin sister."

"I'd kill myself living with that." Ron muttered

Claire laughed looking at him then Hermione "She's my sister I do love her but yes, she's a bit of a handful, and irritating at times, sometimes I just want to hit her, maybe Hex her." she shook her head "That's not the point though, I know how she thinks, and if it's anything like him that's exactly their reasoning for not liking you Hermione."

Hermione smiled softly looking to Claire "It still hurts sometimes you know." She said

"I know, but, that's why you have friends and from the looks of it amazing friends at that." Claire said

"Yeah, you're right." Hermione said as the Carriage pulled up to the school stopping to let them off.

Claire's eyes averted to the front of the carriage staring at the horse-like creature pulling it, it's whole body skellington like with looked like just enough skin to cover it, wings pulled in to its sides

"Don't worry, I can see it too, it's a " Harry said smiling softly as he got out

Claire stood following Harry out of the Carriage as the four descended into the castle only to be stopped at the entrance "New students must gather into your own schools, and I'm sure you have your own uniforms to wear." A man said Claire stared at him then looked towards the others "Meet you inside then?" she said they nodded walking inside the school.

Claire followed the man and gave the name of the school, she was put with her school as they all went to get changed into their own outfits, as the first several schools were taken through to go to the sorting hat.

"It's like fourth year all over again." Ron said to the others as he watched the entrance from the Japanese school, Utada's School of Witchcraft, several Asian girls came in wearing kimono's with their hair pinned up and geisha makeup over their face's before they got to the front of the hall and within that split second smoke arose from the ground, and they were all in school uniforms, their hair worn in different styles and the make up gone, sakura petals falling to the ground as they were called up one by one.

"Yeah without the Tri-wizard tournaments, and Yule ball." Harry said

"Actually, their's two balls this year.." Hermione cut in

"Winter ball, then one last week of the school year for graduation." She said as their eyes set on her "They had to mix school traditions with ours."

Ron let out a heavy sigh as he looked at Harry "Not this again." He said worriedly

Once the sorting for the school was done the last major school was to come out, as Dumbledore arose to his podium to announce them.

"Now for our last school." He spoke causing a abrupt silence to spill over the room "North America's House of Magic." he called as he backed away to let Professor McGonagall take over.


	2. Chapter 2

Thirteen girls entered the room dressed in red's and pinks, some with ballet slippers on their feet as others went past them, flowers arranged among there heads of curls that were on each girls as they went by every other girl waved there hands to let a dove fly by or flowers to fall along the floor, the girl in front smiled brightly as she danced up towards the front of the room to let the others swarm around her as each let there hands fold in front of them in a X shape and slowly come down changing there outfits into school uniforms, what they wore before turning into a pile of petals along the ground.

"They're going by houses I say." Harry said Ron nodded staring at them

"Aphrodite's I believe?" Hermione asked

"Yeah." Ron replied as he turned to watch the next group enter

Twenty-some girls and boys entered the room, the boys went first, dressed in what looked like fighting outfits, staffs and swords placed in each hand as Eric passed by, in front of the rest of them leading them in a march as they shouted in cries of war, a loose shirt was over him with a cape, a helmet in hand as he wore loose pants and leather bound boots, the rest in what looked like ancient Greek fighting outfits that gods were seen in mainly he halted them to a stop and shouted something in Latin, each boy stopped and formed a line next to him before he shouted again taking his sword from it's sheath and stabbing it into the ground causing a spray of red sparks to emerge from it before flames erupted around the sword and them there outfits burning away into the uniforms.  
The next set of girls that awaited them began forward, Claire in front dressed in a dress that looked as if it were made from the feathers of a Phoenix, the bottom of it was a lit fire that burned in a rage, upon her head sat a intricate lace of branches that had thorns as well as the same feathers, her hair was straight as a piece of paper, she moved forward with a longer blade than her brothers in hand, she shout the same war cries as did her brother before she ran up to the front of the hall her bare feet padding across the ground as she was followed by the rest of the girls each standing next to her as flames erupted around them her brothers hand resting on her shoulder before her blade stabbed the ground as his did flames erupted higher than his did, as they seemed to engulf them burning away the outfits they wore.

"Claire didn't look too thrilled to be doing that."

"She did say she never fit into her house didn't she." Hermione said to Harry as he spoke

"Look." Ron muttered

Jennifer stepped into the room as a mist followed, she wore a dress as black as night, her lips painted the same color as she slithered by her hair was pinned up into a bun with a black crow's feather stuck into the back of it, she made her way up to the hall with girls dressed similar moving in the exact same slithering way as she approached her sister patting her on the face, two boys slithered next to Jennifer one standing next to her in a black suit, looking as dark as her, the other boy stood next to her with his hands laced around her throat before snakes slithered from his arms and the mist engulfed all of them, changing them into their school uniforms, the room erupted in claps as each took their place in front of the hat awaiting their names too be called.

"I doubt any of them would be placed anywhere but Slytherin, Claire's sister at the top of the list on that." Hermione said watching as the names began to be called.

"Eric Ross."

He made his way up sitting down as the hat sat on his head "Easy this one is, courage, and strength, pure of heart, ha ha, yes," The hat paused "Gryffindor!"

He smiled a little as he made his way over to the Gryffindor table sitting next to Hermione "Nice to know I'm not stuck in a house with that boy." He said as he sat down

Hermione laughed a little "Welcome to Gryffindor."

"Jennifer Ross."

She smiled walking up and sitting down for a moment the hat got barley a inch towards her head before it yelled "Slytherin!" she smiled as she made her way over towards Draco sitting down next to him

"So what was that about Quidditch, Captain." she said as she smiled towards him she turned a little and looked at her brother "Traitor you'll always be, Have fun with the half bloods brother." she said

Eric's face twisted in disgust as he shook his head ignoring her "Sixteen years and that girl has never had a nice bone in her body, I don't know how Claire can put up with her anymore."

Harry looked questionably towards Eric who let out a sigh "Sister's they are, but Claire is too kind of a girl, when pushed yes she'll fight, spells or her fists it doesn't matter then she isn't one to be messed with, but, I just can't understand how she stays with Jen, or even can have such love for her sister." Eric looked down "Claire is sweet and tends to care for everyone not herself, where as Jen it's just her no one but herself is important, and sadly, they both had always been together you couldn't separate them except for when school started." He said his mouth twisting into somewhat of a grimace

"Clairece Ross."

Claire looked up as she walked to the stool letting out a small breath before she turned around and sat down the hat sat upon her head and began to speak slowly

"Another of you I see, and Twin of the Slytherin girl, would you like to be with your sister, with your potential you'd make a great Slytherin."

"No." She said firmly to herself

"No? Hm, well then how about this." The hat said "Gryffindor!"

Claire let out the breath she had been holding and made her way over to the Gryffindor table sitting next to Ron

"Nice." Eric said looking at her

"Hm, guess we do get to hurt her, Harry, when's try-outs?" She asked smiling

"Starting tomorrow morning." He said as Ginny came over sitting between Hermione and Eric

"So we've got at least thirty new people in Gryffindor, so far, and a lot of them wanting to be on the Team, looks like our hands will be full Harry." She said

Eric looked at her raising his eyebrow "Don't worry, Chaser and Beater positions or at least one of them will be taken by me and my sister, I doubt anyone can compete." He said

Ginny looked over at him laughing a little before speaking "Well, maybe so." She said "I play chaser as well." She added

"Ah, well then Good luck to us both." He said "I'm Eric." he extended his hand

"Ginny." She said shaking his hand before she looked towards Claire "And you're his sister?" She asked

She nodded "I'm Claire." She said shaking her hand from across the table

"Pleasure." Ginny said "Well, I've got to get back to helping with the others, I'll see you all later." She said smiling as she left

"She your sister?" Claire asked Ron

"Yeah, is it the hair?" He asked

"No, presence is all, though yes the hair would point it out too." She said

Doumbledore made his way towards his podium as he spoke "Welcome all to Hogwarts, Professor Snape will be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year, let me welcome our new Potions teacher, Professor Slughorn, as well as our new Charms teacher, ." A woman stood nodding as Claire and Eric both stared

Eric choking on his spit "Is that mom?" He asked sounding devastated

"I haven't seen mom since I was twelve." Claire asked starring

"Oh god.." Eric said silently "I don't think she'd even recognize us." He said

"I hope not.." Claire added as she kept her eyes on her mother.

"This year will in fact be different than others as you have all probably by now figured out, we will be keeping some traditions from the other schools, There will be a Winter Ball, Fall Ball, and the Graduation Ball, Quidditch of course, you'll find the captains in each house quiet easily I hope, For those of you who have eighth year's we will be combining you with Seventh years, classes will be the same for both years, we will be combining both years class works, your teachers will help you with those. The Head boy or girl of each house will help with any other questions you have, we have them well informed." He said "At that, let the fest begin." He smiled backing away.

Food appeared in front of everyone and Claire shook her head ignoring the woman in the teachers seat

"You guys were amazing when you came in here." Hermione said

"Oh, you think so?" Claire asked "I didn't think I did that good of a job." She said nervously

"You were bloody brilliant." Ron said "Both of you."

Claire turned as red as the boys hair next to her was and let her own head of brown hair cover her face "Th-thanks." She said

Eric smiled "Thanks, bro." He said as he began to eat chicken

Claire lifted her head as she looked towards the teachers once more

"Is she really your mother?" Harry asked them

"She, she could be her sister, I don't know." Claire said "We haven't seen our mother in five years, and since I was born our fathers been disgraced by me and my brother, he loves Jen though." she said frowning

"Honestly, if that is our Mom, I rather her not speak to me or Claire, she left on her own, blamed a lot of things on Claire and Jennifer, I rather neither of my sisters get hurt like they did again." He said

Claire looked up at him smiling halfway

"That's terrible!" Hermione said

"I'm sorry." Harry said sympathetically to the two

"No, it's fine, I let it go a long time ago, I shouldn't even dwell over the past I liked it better when I pretended I had no mother really." Claire said  
"As mean as it sounds it's for the best."

Eric tried to speak with his mouth full of chicken and Ham earning him a shake of the head from Claire and a few strange looks from Harry and Hermione

"So, what's it like here exactly, I mean, class wise what is there?" Claire asked

"Well, there's potions, defense against the dark arts," Ron started

"Divination, charms, care of dark creatures," Harry added

"Ancient ruins, if you make the team Quidditch takes up a good part of the scheduled too, and I'm sure you'll have free periods." Hermione said

"Honestly, there's a lot of classes, we just take the ones we named off really." Harry said

"Well, I need potions most definitely." Eric said.

"Of course' you do." Claire frowned "It's the only class you rave over."

"Oh hush, not like you're not successful at all your classes besides you like Quidditch too much." Eric said as Claire rolled her eyes eating some food.

After they finished eating they headed towards there houses, Claire was amazed by the entire place as she walked past many moving pictures as a few waved at her she said hello, soon they were inside the Gryffindor Common room, Harry sat down on the couch Hermione next to him with Ron on his other side Eric sat in a chair by them as Claire drifted over in front of the fire place sitting down in front of it silently.

"I think I should head to bed really, if try-outs are in the morning." Eric said grunting a little "You should sleep soon too Sis', don't want to be alone when I get on the team." He said going off to the boys rooms.

Claire sighed turning around as she crossed her legs over one another on the floor the others began a conversation as she blocked it out pulling out her necklace and running a finger over the rays from the sun on it, the right side of it's rays slightly flattened as if it belonged with something else.  
Hermione stopped and looked at Claire before she got her attention "Claire," her head lifted up as she looked at Hermione "Is that a piece to another half?" She asked

"Oh this? Yeah my sister has a Moon." She said

"I see." Hermione said as Claire stood

"Well I'm going to bed, night." Claire smiled as she went up to the girls side and into the room towards her bed changing and getting in to go to sleep.

"Claire, get up, you can't be late for breakfast, try-outs are right after." A girl said Claire hopped up seeing Hermione dressed in a pink hoddy with a pair of blue jeans, her brown wavy hair up in a ponytail

"Thanks Hermione." Claire smiled as she got out of the bed getting her clothes and going to change, she came back a few minutes later with a white silk tank top on and a white sweater that ended mid-chest, and a pair of jeans with white tennis shoes, her brown hair was pulled up in a ponytail as she grabbed a few clips and pulled the rest up in the back, only her bangs managed to fall down.  
She grabbed a stick of eyeliner and traced her eyes quickly before turning to Hermione. "Alright."

"You manage to look like one of those muggle models within seconds." She said

"You could too if you wanted, I grew up around those kinds of people when I was little, so it's the only way I've ever known to dress." Claire said frowning a little

"Well, maybe you can help me one day, and I can dress you down to our levels." Hermione said

"That sounds good." Claire smiled as they made there way into the the Hall to sit next to Harry Ron and Eric.

"Ready for Try-outs today boys?" Claire asked as she grabbed a piece of bread and ate some eggs

"Yeah." Ron said Eric nodded in agreement

"I don't think I'm ready for all the people." Harry said frowning slightly

"Don't worry, we'll help, Eric was Quidditch captain, and I'm pretty good at it myself, we'll eliminate Beaters and Chasers and help get people sorted." Claire said happily

Eric nodded as he swallowed what he was eating "Yeah, 'side's I bet that pretty red-head, Ginny was it will help too." He said

Hermione shifted a little as Eric said that Claire looked at Ron who sat silently next to her, her elbow reached up and shoved him lightly "You look sick." She said

"No, just, worried I might mess up." He said

"Well don't worry so much on the bad and good will happen." She said smiling at him

"Yeah, thanks." He said smiling back

Claire turned to see her sister walk by, her hair let down in waves bouncing as she walked, she was dressed in a green shirt and jeans with black high heels, her eyes narrowed as she looked at Claire muttering something only she caught fully Ron wincing as he heard some

"At least I don't look like a raccoon and act like some slut trying to get a boy so you look big and bad." Claire snapped as she looked away from her sister

"Claire.." Eric said looking at her a bit shocked

"I'll see you at Try-outs." She said looking away as she stood up walking off, Jennifer smirking as she watched her

"See Eric, that's what happens when you're with the wrong kind, you'll soon follow big brother." She said

Eric shook his head in silence "I'm sorry about them." He said looking to the three

"Don't be, Claire really only got like that trying to stand up for me." Ron said grimacing

Eric sighed as he nodded halfway towards them Harry looked at Hermione then the others "Time to go, I got to get there early." He said Eric and Ron stood up and he nodded towards them as they followed


	3. Chapter 3

Claire sighed holding onto her broom as she sat in the air next to the highest hoop, she wore the Gryffindor Qudditch robes as she sat there, her hair was let out from the grasp the clips and ponytail, she crossed her legs underneath the broom and leaned forward as she let the wind softly whip her in the face, she pulled herself up and went a bit higher as she stopped and stood up on her broom looking down before walking forward a little then turning and walking back, she took in a deep breath after and brought both hands in front of her face before putting them on the middle of the broom forcing all her weight on it and pulling her legs up into the air.  
She held her weight steadily as she used her hands to walk across her broom before stopping and slowly letting her legs come back down vertically separated as she sat back down on the broom.

"Having fun up there Claire?" Eric asked as he came out in the same robes she wore with Harry and Ron

"Possibly." She yelled as she lowered herself to the ground before flying over towards them and hopping off "Why do you ask?"

"Dunno, I mean watching you from a good twenty feet below on the ground walk on your hands on your broom makes me wonder." He smiled

"Well you can make a answer for yourself." She said before turning towards Harry "So how are we doing this?" She asked

Well, We need to split up into two teams, We'll put up two beaters at a time, whoever I see is the best out of them I'll mark down and put the next ones up. He paused then looked at Claire You can go last so no one feels shown up if your as good as you say. He told her

"No problem." She smiled

"Same goes for you with Chasers." He told Eric who nodded in agreement

Within fifteen minutes of chatting Ginny arrived letting them know it was time, at least forty people came out causing Harry to let out a shaken sigh Claire and Eric smirked looking at the group of people as Harry announced he was doing Beaters first.

We'll put, Samantha Halloway, Corey Bridges, Paul Jennings and Marcus Lewis up first, Marcus and Paul on red team, Corey and Samantha on the Blue Team. He said handing them towels to hang from their brooms.

Claire smiled to herself as she watched them move, none of them were very creative with their movements, nor could many of them hit the Bludger very hard, it was sad to her as she watched.

Soon after a matter of ten rounds of different people Claire realized she was next and a buzz of happiness hit her hard.

Claire Ross, Kara Lenton, Joesph Rogers, and Hideko Nakoto. He called as the four stepped up

Claire mounted her broom grabbing the red marker from his hand as she flew by to the left side, Kara flying next to her, she was a small girl with short spiky black hair and beaming blue eyes, she smiled at Claire as they both raised their Bats, to face the boys, as Claire saw the bludger flying by to hit it, slamming it into a hoop as it came back grazing one of the boys in the leg, Claire jerked her broom quickly to the side as she spun upside down dodging it, one of the boys flew up to hit it to try to knock it into their hoop before Kara hit it towards Claire, she stood up slightly on her broom smacking the bludger with her bat as hard as she could, it flew past a boy nearly knocking him off his broom, it was the one she hit before, it went through the lower hoops.

Harry watched from the bottom as they flew around seeming more interested in this one than the ones before.

"All four are pretty good," Eric said "Better than the rest anyways."

Your sister is pretty good, Kara has weak spots I can see from here, Joesph is good if it wasn't for getting hit, Hideko isn't that good he just flies around hitting when he can. Harry said

The group before this there were two who were pretty good. He started again We were told Quidditch was changed a bit this year, four beaters, six chasers, but the same one keeper.

Eric smiled "Then Captain I'm sure you found your four."

Harry smiled then the four came back once the towels they each had vanished from the brooms, Claire was beaming when she walked by her brother who was telling her how good she looked out there and that she got a spot no problem.

Chasers and keepers both this time, there's really only four keepers, so we'll do half and half, Alexander Lewis, Miku Suzuki, you two are first for Keepers, go get ready. He said handing them the towels before he called out the names of Twelve Chasers Eric Ginny Claire and Harry stared as the fourteen began to play

"Don't think you'd mind helping?" Harry asked them

"Sure." Claire said as she sat down watching closely as Eric nodding doing the same

Miku's pretty good. Ginny said Eric nodded

"Yes but, see how she's moving, she'll fall off her broom in a few moments." Claire said

"She is right." Harry said

"Chaser wise, I can point out a few who are alright." Claire added Ginny grimaced waiting for them to be done

"The next - Last batch I should say will be better." Ginny said

Miku fell off her broom within a few minutes after Ginny saying that then Harry called them over waving them off as he made sure Miku was alright, she nodded and told him she was fine.

"Well, Emma, Ron, to your spots." Harry said before he waved off the chasers to go

Ginny definitely, actually everyone on her team is pretty damn good, they're the best I've seen out of any of them. Claire said Eric picked the right side to be on. She added

Yeah, to be honest with you, I'm keeping the whole red team, out of the two plays, the whole red side on this one is best, Ron included. Harry said

Claire smiled "Did I make it Captain?" She asked

"Yes." Harry said "As well as Joesph, then the ones before you Morgan and Asa." He said

Claire beamed Thank you! She said hugging him tightly before letting go and watching as everyone came back, she hugged her brother tightly and muttered in his ear that he got on the team causing a smile to tug at his lips.

Ron looked down sadly before walking over to harry "I blew it didn't I?" He asked as Harry asked for the red team to stay

Claire walked over and shook her head "You look so sad you should be happy you made it." She said to him

He looked at her shocked before looking to Harry "Tell me she isn't kidding. She isn't right?" He asked

No, all of you made it. He said As well as Joesph Rogers, Claire Ross, Morgan Smith and Asa Ishihara, if any of you see those ones tell them. Harry said And tell them Practice is tomorrow at six. He added

Claire made her way to the Hall for lunch before being informed by Hermione that classes were over for the day and we were taking a trip to Hogsmead

"Fun." She said pulling on the sleeves of her Sweater

"So, who made it." Hermione asked Claire who was beaming still

I did, Eric, Ginny, Ron, Morgan Smith, Asa Ishihara, Joesph Rogers, Lucas McKnight, William Burkely, Alexander Maddison, Aaron Mills, and his brother Michael Mills. She said taking in a breath

Oh, good! Hermione said as the others made there way over, Harry sat next to Hermione as Ron took a seat in front of Claire, Eric seated on his left and Ginny next to him

"You guys coming to Hogsmead?" Claire asked

"Yeah." Ron said smiling Eric shrugged till Ginny said she was going and he changed his answer to that he was going for sure, Harry nodded.

Claire looked over to see Jennifer talking to the woman they thought was their mother, passing her something then getting something in return before the two looked around and disappeared around a corner

Eric asked raising his eyebrow in a manner to question whether she was all their or not

"Huh?" She asked

Are you ready to go? He asked and she nodded in return standing up to follow the group out before seeing Malfoy taking off around the same corner, Claires heart thumped a few times before she raced to see what was around the corner seeing nothing down it her thoughts became intricate as she followed the others out the gates of Hogwarts to Hogsmead.

Eric walked off with Ginny talking to her flirting with her probably Claire thought as she followed the others towards the pub, Harry stopped and turned towards the other three I need to talk to Hermione for a few minutes we'll be back. Harry said pulling her off to the side with him Ron grunted and went inside sitting down, Claire taking the seat in front of him.

"You alright, you went quiet." Ron said to her "Not to intrude on your thoughts or anything just, it's too silent." He said

Oh, no i'm fine. She said trying to smile a little I have a question though. She stated bluntly

"Sure, what is it?" He asked

Draco Malfoy, is he known for doing anything, like bribing people, trading things, smuggling people in or being smuggled out, something?

Ron looked at her blankly for a moment then his face twisted in confusion "What do you mean?"

Claire let out a deep sigh and folded her hands over one another "I saw my sister talking to the woman we think is our mom, they were passing things to one another, then Draco hurried up and followed them when they turned a corner, when we got there, they were gone." She said

"It could be anything." Ron said "I'd tell you to think nothing of it if he hadn't been going here with him for six years now, I don't trust him but you'll have to ask Hermione about it maybe Harry." He frowned

"If, you saw it what would you think?" She asked him

That they're up to no good, that's what I'd bloody well think. Ron said sternly to her

"Don't tell them I don't want to bring it up to anyone else just yet, alright?" She asked him her expression pleading

He nodded "I wont tell anyone, promise." He said

Claire smiled at him placing her hand on his "Thank you, Ron." She said before Ron looked down at her hand turning red, in return Claire turned the same shade of red as she turned looking away pulling her hand with her.

What's wrong with you two, the others leave you? Eric asked coming in with Ginny

"Uh.. nothing's wrong and yeah don't know what they're doing." Claire said

"Been gone a good twenty minutes now." Ron said

Maybe he asked Hermione to the Fall Ball? Ginny asked shrugging Oh, I'm going with Eric. She added smiling

Claire's eyes widened a bit "I forgot, all about the Fall ball, when is it?" She asked Ginny

"Three weeks." Ginny said

"What is this Fall ball all about anyways?" Ron asked sounding a bit frightened when he spoke the words 'Fall Ball'

Well, It's for Quidditch to be honest with you. Claire said We have one every year to celebrate the Opening of the Quidditch tournaments, each team is presented, the Captains go out first, then the beaters, Chasers, and Keepers.

They each go out with their dates, unless they're taking each other to the Ball, Eric started Then, say one's a beater, the beater steps out and bows, or curtsy, then say their date is a Chaser, the chaser steps out then takes the date with them and they go out to dance.

"It's the only thing I ever dread." Claire said shaking her head

"Thing is too, it's mandatory that we go as well, because they want to introduce who's playing so everyone feels the glory, not just a beater one game or a seeker the next." Eric said

"Hi Ron." A girl said passing by as she waved at him giggling

Wasn't that Lavander Brown? Ginny asked

"Yeah.." Ron said quietly as he watched her walk by "Dunno what that was all about" He said shrugging

Claire rolled her eyes as she stood up stretching as she saw Harry and Hermione emerge finally "Hey." She called

"Harry ask you to the Ball?" Claire asked laughing lightly

"Yeah actually." Hermione said slowly then looked at Harry smiling softly

"I think we should head back it's getting late, and I have Dark Arts in the morning." Claire frowned

"Yeah so do I, I think Harry does too." Ron said

"I got Potions with the Seventh and Eighth years." Hermione said "We should go." She said nodding

Claire shoved her hands in her pockets as she began to walk out with Eric on her heels "What is it?" He asked in her ear she shook her head and turned

"Hey I got to go get something Eric's coming with me we'll meet you there." Claire said as she watched the others keep walking

"So?"

"I think, mom is up to something with Jen and Draco, I mean, they all took off somewhere earlier."

Ok that's odd but I doubt that's the only thing. Eric asked You weren't this distant earlier.

Stupid Fall ball is all, I don't know who to go with or if I'll have anyone to even go with. She said shaking her head

"Why not ask Ginnys brother?" He asked

Claire laughed nervously looking at Eric as she grabbed a knitted hat from a store and took it to the counter

"Oh god, you like him don't you?" Eric asked

"He's cute?" She said looking down as she thanked the woman at the counter taking her hat

Mmmhmm I bet that's it.

Claire walked across the street to another store looking through the shelves grabbing dozens of small items Ok so what I like him, but that Lavander girl will be with him. She said stuttering a little as she took the things to the counter

Claire, I know you better than anyone, I know you easily fall for people, he's as shy as you so I doubt either of you will ask the other unless you get the nerve up. He said to her placing his hand on her shoulder as she grabbed her bag

She looked up at him her eyebrows furrowing together

"We got three weeks, give me another two and we'll see." She said

Eric sighed and nodded his head as the two started back to Hogwarts discussing what she had seen in the hall before suggesting they look farther into it, by the time they came to the agreement they were descending to the stairs walking to there common room, Eric spoke the password and they walked in silently towards the couch where all of them were sitting

"Hermione and Ginny insisted we make sure you two made it back." Ron said yawning

Hermione looked back and forth between the two worriedly "I wanted to make sure you didn't get stuck in the dark or a professor saw you and yelled."

Eric leaned over the back of the couch resting his arms on Ginny's shoulders Nah, I wouldn't let anything like that happen to Claire, we used to sneak around our school all the time we're pro's at being quiet. He said smiling

Claire laughed softly as she sat in a chair pulling her knee's up to her chest "Yeah, we got caught once though, in the middle of my first year, and his third, the Headmistress found us and just let it go told us to get back to our common rooms and sleep." She said

"Being in the two different houses makes it hard but we always set times." Eric said

I'm sure headmistress Hart would be worried with us being in the same laughed softly before stiffling a yawn

"Probably, get your ass to sleep Claire, I don't think you sleeping in would be good in the new schools records." He said raising an eyebrow

"If I go to bed you have to too, and I take the girls with me." Claire said

"Deal." Ginny and Hermione said

"Well i think they made the choice for me," Eric said then looked at Ron "And I think I should wake him up and make them go as well." Eric said as he shook Ron's shoulder, he continued to snore

Claire jumped up out of her chair and shoved Ron's head lightly "Wake up." She said to him as he jerked awake

"Huh?" He asked looking at her

"There, night." Claire said going to the girls room with Hermione and Ginny heading to sleep

"What just happened?" Ron asked sleepily looking from Eric to Harry

"Claire woke you up." Eric said

"I wasn't asleep." Ron said raising both his eyebrows

Harry laughed before shaking his head "No Ron, not at all." He said before heading towards the boys room with Eric

"D'you really think I was asleep?" Ron asked defensively as he followed after them


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

I'm going to start posting only on every Wednesday I get, also, I love to hear feedback! Reviews, things you see wrong, anything! And if you have anyone you know who may be interested in the story try tog et them to read it. ;3

Jennifer sighed softly as she tapped her foot impatiently, waiting around for people wasn't her thing, even if they would help her with things, or if they were her mother.  
She took her right arm shoving her mane of long brown hair back over her shoulder so that it sat in waves along her back, her grey eyes darted around inspecting the halls for a sign that her mother or Draco were around.

The loud clicks from her heels were echoed down the hall as she kept her rhythm up continuing to stand impatiently for her mother, a pair of cold hands wrapped around her mouth pulling her back causing a startled yelp to be muffled, she spun on her heels pointing her wand in the direction of the person the tip illuminating brightly.

"Draco." She said bitterly "Watch yourself or I'll curse you next time."  
Draco smiled sinisterly towards her before speaking quietly "Oh come now, you wouldn't harm your partner in crime."  
She returned his smile before placing a kiss on the side of his cheek "We'll see about that." She whispered in his ear before moving back to look for her mother.  
"She's on her way, I saw her when I was coming down here."  
"Good, because I'm seriously getting pissed." She muttered

Draco snickered from behind her as he let his head inch closer to hers until his mouth was next to her ear "Come now, you can't be all that angry."  
She let out a bitter laugh before spinning and looking at him once more "Who said I was angry?" She spat "Actually, I'm thrilled, my mother's here, I got to be on the Quidditch team without even trying-out which means I can destroy my siblings," She paused "And I actually know someone I can trust a little."  
"A little?" He asked raising and eyebrow.  
"You don't honestly think I'd spill all my trust onto you that fast, now do you Malfoy?" She asked smirking "Don't take me for a fool."  
"Stop bickering you two, I can hear you clear up the hall, you should consider yourselves lucky no one woke up."  
Jennifer paused pointing her wnad in the direction of the voice, a woman who looked to be in her mid-thirties stood there, her head of wavey dirty blond hair framing her face perfectly as she smiled towards Jennifer, her grey eyes held her's for a moment before releasing them and moving towards Draco patting his shoulder.  
"Mother."  
"Jennifer, come now, we must hurry." She muttered leading them to her office as silently as she could before shoving them in and shutting the door.  
Jennifer sat down on a chair crossing her legs as Draco leaned against a wall, her mother locked the door then cast a spell that neither recognized and sat in her own chair before speaking.  
"People have told me many things of you Mr. Malfoy." She said staring at him "They tell me you're to carry out deeds from inside."  
"Yes." He said no emotion held in his voice

She nodded and looked at her daughter "Very well, shall we?" She asked motioning towards her fireplace.  
The two nodded as she walked over handing them each a handful of powder and whispering a area for them to say as quietly as they could.  
Each did as they were told as they stepped into the fireplace, instantly being engulfed in flames and being spat out somewhere else. It was a simple old room that looked like it hadn't been used in age's, murmurs were heard from the room across the hall as Jennifer's mother finally stepped through.  
"Come now children." She said motioning to seats "We have business to talk."

The two sat down silently as she began to smile at each of them, Jennifer felt a surge of adrenaline being pumped through her veins as she sat there.  
"I think, you both show a much needed potenial this is why the Dark Lord himself has granted me permission to watch you and teach you the ways needed." She began "You my child, you hold the power that is needed to help take down that filthy Potter's friends, so that the Dark Lord can finally get rid of the pest." She grinned darkly earning sinister smile's from the other two.  
She continued to speak to them in hushed whisper's of what they were to do, when and how, which spells they needed to learn, and how low profile to stay, she kept most of it on Jennifer, using her to do most of the work insisting that she has more power built up deep inside of her that she needed to learn to release, trying to push of some fairytale that she siad was linked to her children, and why they were like they were.

Claire awoke early that morning, taking in the crisp look of the new day, none of the other girl's had awoke yet and she enjoyed the peace that it brought, she dressed herself quickly for the day that awaited her, Defense Against the Dark Art's, she loved that class, but dread it here, was almost afraid they wouldn't be studying the same thing's as where she was from, and it worried her greatly.  
She slowly and reluctantly pet her dog as she watched the sky change with color's before heading down the stair's to the common room's lounge and sitting in the window seat there with Saphire curled up in her lap silently, Owl's filled the morning sky chirpping loudly as other bird's made their way across the sky, fog rolled back into the Forbidden Forest slowly, revealing the bright green dew stricken grass below, a faint smile played on her lip's as she stared at the scene below her.

"Pretty in the morning's isn't it?" Eric asked his sister smiling softly  
"Yeah." She replied stareing for a moment longer before turning and looking at her brother for a moment he looked exhausted more than normal, it was almost frightening in a way to look at him like that, and he needed to shave badly, his whisker's were becoming prominit on his face, he realized she was looking him over and grunted "I didn't sleep well, don't look at me like that, I'll look fine after I clean up." he said  
"I'd hope so, you look sickly."  
"Hey, you don't look much better staring out a window looking as if you just watched someone die."  
"Well I'm sorry for being in thought." She spat before sighing and shaking her head "Go get ready before you're late, which knowing you would happen."  
"Yeah Yeah." He said waving her off as he ran off towards a bathroom.  
Soon it was time for everyone to be up and she made her way towards the hall to get some breakfast, she got there first while the tables were still mostly empty before other's began pouring in quickly, Hermione came in with Ginny close by before Ron and Harry made an entrance over towards them, Eric was talking to someone in the front of the room before he came jogging over and sat across from his sister next to Ginny looking at Claire for a moment.  
"See, I told you." He said  
"Oh shut up." She said yawning before being nudged in the arm a few time's by her dog, she pat her head lightly feeding her a piece of toast before she went back to nibbling on her own piece.

It didn't take long before the morning post came, and Owl's took over the room, Eric and Claire both were surprised by the package's Owl's dropped for them, their eyes slid toward's one another then to the package's before both tore into them, the big one's first of course.  
Their father had sent them each a new broom, laced with their initals on the side, a letter was tied to each telling them how happy he was that they all made the teams and that he wanted to show his happiness for them by buying them new broom's for their game's.

Underneath that was another package, it was a rectangular box, and Eric had one too, her mouth twisted into a grimace as she already knew what it was, and dred to see what it looked like. Hermione and Ginny each encouraged her to open it as they showed what their parent's had sent them, Ginny had a flowing emerald green dress with lace to pull it tight in the back, it had layer after layer of silk and lacey fabric's to form the skirt of it.  
Hermione's was a pale blue, she said that she was thankful her mum didn't send her one from forth year like she wanted to, it was a strapless dress, made of the finest silk it seemed, it's hem seemed long as if it would drag but she thought it would probably look great on her.

Claire took in a deep breath ignoring the boy's who were looking over the outfit's they were sent, she briefly heard Ron make a comment about being thankful not to have to wear his robe's from the last time once more.  
She tore into the wrapping of the box and opened it slowly, it was all white fabric inside, she pulled it out to expose the white dress, it had a strap only on one side, and what seemed like a small plunge at the neck, the skirt was straight and silky, with a chain that wrapped around the waist of it, the back was made to be exposed, it would bare almost her entire back showing the flesh to everyone, straps only sat towards the top of it in the thinnest line's it could be made into.  
She winced starring at it once more before putting it away, and looking toward's Hermione and Ginny.

"It's beautiful it'll look great on you." Hermione said happily  
"Yeah, maybe, I don't know.." Claire started before sighing  
"Don't worry Claire, she is right, it'll look great." Ginny smiled towards her "It seem's like it was made specially for you."  
"It may have been, our step mother like's to have us specially made dresses." She grimaced "It's nice at first until she want's you to wear dresses twenty four seven, and have your brother in a Tux every chance she can get."  
Ginny laughed a little "I don't know it seem's nice."  
"How about we trade live's for a week or two." Claire said "I'd give anything to come from either of your families."  
Hermione looked at her sadly "Well, I'm sure your family isn't all that bad." She said  
Claire sighed "We haven't been a family for almost eleven year's. The last time we had a Holiday together was when I was eight."  
Silence filled the spaces between them before she shook her head "Anyways, it may look nice on me, we can only hope right?"  
"Yeah." Ginny smiled  
"You know Victoria only sent us that stuff to make up for not beign nice to us when we left, you know those brooms were from her not dad." Eric said to Claire as they left the hall  
"Oh, I know. I gotta head to class, I'll see you in a bit Eric, don't show up too much." She said laughing as she walked off toward's her frist class of the day.  
She entered a darkened room sitting down at a desk seated with Ron and Harry sitting next to one another, she sat directly next to Ron pulling out her book before looking up toward's the teacher, a scowl was pressed along the line's of his face as he walked along the front of the class.  
"Welcome, to Defense Against the Dark Arts." He said cooly before pausing for a moment "Open your books, and turn to page one-hundred and twelve."

Everyone quickly turned to the page not dareing to be slow as he watched each of them, Claire's mind was twisting with thought's and worries as she tried to listen to Professor Snape, but wasn't that able to do so, her mind was stuck on the Fall ball, and her dress, if she could ask Ron or not, or even who she'd ask if that girl got to him first, then it suddenly flew to Quidditch, and their game that was not even a month away, practice would be starting tonight as well, she was well ready for it.  
Then without warning she was back on the subject of Draco and her sister, and her mother. She couldn't shake the feeling that they were up to something, that something was going to happen and she wanted to look into it but just couldn't she didn't know where to begin or where to end, who to blame first and who not to blame first.  
She was pulled out of her thought's as Ron nudged her arm a little and whispered something in her ear "You wouldn't happen to know the answer for this would you? The bloody thing is driving me nuts."  
She smiled softly and muttered an explination to him over what he was talking about, soon he caught on and figured it out on his own without her having to actually give an answer away. She finished her work and let out a sigh as she looked down at a paper that had been thrown her way, she slowly opened it to read it's contents.

'_Guess who's the new Slytherin Beater, that's right my dear twin, me. Be prepared, because you know I'm not going to show mercy not anymore, and you can keep on trying to protect that stupid weasly boy, he's pathetic like you. But, don't worry sister, I'll take good care of you and him and the rest of you, just wait you'll see. I can't wait until the Holiday come's up, everything will be fun then_.'

Claire stared at the note before crumbling it up and throwing it over her shoulder in disgust, her gaze shifted from her seat toward's her sister who was seated behinde her a few rows over, she waved her hand slowly smiling towards her before blowing her a kiss and leaning against the blond boy next to her, that she knew was Draco, she turned from her shaking her head slowly.

"You ok?" Ron asked  
"Just my sister again is all."  
Ron grimaced "Don't let them get to you, they're just trying to make you upset."  
She laughed lightly as Professor Snape dismissed them "Aren't I the one that usually make's thing's sound better?"  
"Well, y'know thing's can change for a day."  
"If you insist."  
The three walked toward's the exit talking a little before Draco and Jennifer stopped them  
"Hello sister, and, you two, still think you're not with the wrong group?" She asked  
Claire locked her jaw staring at Jennifer "If anyone is with the wrong sort, it's you, you're arrogant Jenn, I wish you weren't like this I really do."  
"Aw, wah wah, sound's like the same mush that Daddy used to try before he realized this family wasn't worth his time, or well, you and Eric weren't."  
Claire shook her head slightly pushing through Jennifer and Draco as quickly as she could walking off, Harry and Ron were right behind her not too soon after, the both of them had worried looks on their faces.  
"Don't worry so much."  
"What was that all about?" Ron spat "With your dad and stuff."  
"My father, has full responsibility of us, but doesn't give a damn two thought's about me or Eric, it's Jennifer this, Jennifer that, he only ever want's her home for holiday's actually, he's taken it out of his tiem to only let, her go home." she shook her head in disgust, shaking the tear's that threatened her eyes "Weren't not the type of children he want's apparently, so me and Eric alway's go out and do our own thing for Christmas and such. Our Step Mother's the one who like's us, she's who sent us the broom and all she just wanted to try to make it look like he did."  
"I'm sorry." Harry siad  
"No, it's fine, nine year's of this and you get used to it you know."

The day dragged on at a annoyingly slow speeed, Claire made it through her classes the best she could without drifting off into deep thought's again, every so often she tried to get the nerve up to ask Ron about the Ball, but changed it to something else just as quick. She couldn't do it, knew she couldn't and knew she couldn't when she saw Lavender talking to him later in the day, she let her mouth press into a fine line then and made her way out of the great hall, going towards the common rooms and skipping dinner that night just to stare into the fire.  
Ginny and Hermione came up within a few minutes of her leaveing, talking to her and trying to easily make it sound better as they discussed things.

"He's going to go with Lavender Brown, I know it, you know it, I'll just accept it." Claire said slowly  
"I didn't even know you liked my brother, you could still ask, she was just flirting with him." Ginny frowned  
"No, I'll just find someone else to ask or something for now, and leave it at that, it's only the beginning of the year right."  
Hermione nodded "We have all those other Ball's yet too, the Winter one, oh and the one towards the end of the year, and a few smaller one's that they just decided to let off as dances."  
"See, there we go, I have all the time in the world to ask him."  
Ginny smiled softly "Yeah, oh by the way, if you and Eric don't go home for Holiday's what do you do?"  
"Oh, we just kinda hang out, sometime's go to our home but get motel's and go out for dinner a day earlier, buy each other small stuff go see a movie, kind of childish stuff but it's what we manage."  
"Oh." Ginny said thinking it through before the boy's walked in looking at the three girls sitting on the couch together.  
"Hey." Ron smiled a little, Claire stared at him for a long moment  
"I'm, I'm tired, I should head to bed I'm sorry, I'll see you all in the morning." She said quickly leaveing the room as fast as she could.  
Ron looked confusedly after her then to her brother "Is she ok?"  
Eric looked at him frowning before walking over ot the couch and sitting next to Ginny starting a small conversation leaving the subject of his sister alone so that no one would really ponder over it for long.  
The next morning Eric awoke to find that everyone else was out of bed, he was startled and confused then realized he was late for practice and pulled on clothes running out of the common room as fast as he could until he was passing students down the steps and into the hall, he ran out into the Quidditch area, changing his clothes as fast as he could and running out with his broom, he was beaded with sweat as he got onto the field to see the rest of his team only sitting there talking.

Thankfully that was all he had missed, and couldn't help but smile in releif as he spotted his sister sitting next to her and Ginny as they listened to Harry speak.  
Eric's arm slid around Ginny's neck slightly as he smiled at her gaining a returning smile from her, even if she was two and a half year's younger than him he counted himself lucky to have met her when he did, cause the more time he spent with her the more he did fall head over heel's for her, and she picked up on it, she leaned into his arm a little smiling at him before paying attention fully towards harry once more.

Eric kept himself focused on Harry as he spoke enjoying the moment, two of his faveorite thing's, Quidditch and his new found obsession, Ginny.  
He looked at her from the corner of his eye as he chewed the inside of his cheek, he had asked her to the Ball, that was one thing, asking her to actually date him was another. Yeah, he had been flirting with her nonstop, and yeah she did seem to flirt back.  
He glanced at his arm as it fit around her neck still as he let his eyes shift back to Harry, trying to listen as he kept thinking.  
She was letting him firt with her, hug her, make her almost look like she already was his girlfriend, and yet, he still couldn't get over the nervousness he felt when he wanted to ask her.

Never had he gotten this nervous over a girl before and couldn't understand it but accepted it.  
He was in fact crazy over her, and couldn't let it go, and to his surprise it had only been at the most three day's since he actually met her, it was insane to say the least, and he didn't want to make a move not for a week or so, until he actually was sure it wasn't just her gorgeous looks causing him to want her.  
He looked toward's Claire for a moment who had been sitting off on her own, listening intently on Harry, she was trying her hardest to avoid and ignore Ron from what he could tell, and it was saddening to him, Ron was seated in the first row two below her listening to Harry as well before he heard Ginny whispering to him.

"She really like's him doesn't she? They did talk a lot the first few day's really they were inseparable at first, then this happened."  
"Yeah, she's confused, kinda hurt in a way too, she's confusing unless you know her well."  
"Not really, I understand why she's acting that way quiet well." Ginny said before everyone stood up causing the two to get to their feet and mount their brooms.  
"the first Two row's will form a team, and the two above that a team." Harry instructed  
Eric looked around he was on the top row with Claire, who was smirking towards Ron noticing him looking slightly afraid, So they were all on the same team and he was alone on another, he had a feeling thing's may just get out of hand a little.

Practice that day went by fast, Claire knocked Ron off his broom from what he counted eleven time's and had him gripping onto it for all he could at least thirty, she was doing what she did best, being a beater and beating the keepers.  
Once everything was done Practice wise, Ron hurried off away form Claire who was looking happier than normal, she walked in changing her clothes before leaving as quickly as she could for class, Eric let out a sigh letting everything go on his head shaking a little before he ran off to change and got to class, enjoying what was left of the day while he could.


End file.
